Bill Ranford
| birth_place = Brandon, MB, CAN | career_start = 1985 | career_end = 2000 | draft = Rnd 3, 52nd overall | draft_year = 1985 | draft_team = Boston Bruins | image = Bill Ranford.gif | image_size = 200px | nickname = }} William Edward Ranford, better known as Bill Ranford (born December 14, 1966 in Brandon, Manitoba, Canada) is a former professional ice hockey goaltender. He graduated from New Westminster Secondary School in 1985. He was selected in the third round of the 1985 NHL Entry Draft, 52nd overall, by the Boston Bruins. Over the course of fifteen NHL seasons, Ranford would play with Boston, the Edmonton Oilers, Washington Capitals, Tampa Bay Lightning, and Detroit Red Wings, winning two Stanley Cups, a Canada Cup, and the 1994 Hockey World Championships while playing for Canada. Early life & Career Because his father was in the armed forces, Ranford lived in Germany for a few years, as well as various places in Canada. He played for local teams in Portage La Prairie, Manitoba, Prince Edward Island and Red Deer, Alberta. Ranford spent his junior career with the New Westminster Bruins, playing two seasons with the team before being drafted by the Boston Bruins in the 3rd round (52nd overall) in the 1985 NHL Entry Draft.. Ranford's post-draft year, 1985–86, was an eventful one, as Ranford was named to the WHL Second All-Star Team, and saw his first NHL action after the WHL season ended, winning three of four games for Boston, before going 0–2 in the playoffs. To start the next year, Boston assigned him to the Moncton Golden Flames of the AHL, where he went 3–0 to start the season, and wound up spending the rest of the year with Boston. The replacement of Bruins coach Butch Goring with Terry O'Reilly led to Ranford falling out of favour, and eventually being dealt on March 8, 1988 from the Boston Bruins with Geoff Courtnall to the Edmonton Oilers in exchange for Andy Moog. Following the trade, he spent most of the next season with the AHL's Maine Mariners, but that would be the last time he would play at the minor-league level. NHL career Ranford won his first Stanley Cup in 1988, as the backup to Grant Fuhr. However, in 1990 despite constant comparisons to the injured Fuhr, Ranford emerged as a first-rate goaltender, leading the Oilers to the Stanley Cup and winning the Conn Smythe Trophy (playoff MVP) in the process. Mark Messier himself often maintained that Bill's motivational plays were the source of much of the Oilers stylish and innovative play. It was the last cup that the Edmonton Oilers dynasty would win. Ranford went on to play the next six seasons in Edmonton, before being dealt back to the Boston Bruins on January 11, 1996 for Mariusz Czerkawski, Sean Brown, and a 1st Round Pick in the 1996 Entry Draft (Matthieu Descoteaux). After less than two seasons with Boston, Ranford was dealt to the Washington Capitals on March 1, 1997 with Adam Oates and Rick Tocchet for Jason Allison, Anson Carter, Jim Carey, a conditional draft pick in the 1998 Entry Draft, and a 3rd Round Pick in the 1997 Entry Draft (Lee Goren). In 1998 the Washington Capitals advanced to the Stanley Cup Finals, it was Ranfords third trip to the finals. On June 18, 1998, he was dealt to the Tampa Bay Lightning for a 2nd Round Pick in the 1999 Entry Draft and a 3rd Round Pick in the 1998 Entry Draft (Todd Hornung). He began the season with the Tampa Bay Lightning, but was traded to the Detroit Red Wings on March 23rd, 1999 for a conditional draft pick. It was the second deal between the Tampa Bay Lightning and the Detroit Red Wings that day. The prior trade brought Wendel Clark and a draft pick to the Detroit Red Wings and Goaltender Kevin Hodson and a draft pick to the Tampa Bay Lightning. The Wendel Clark trade made the Bill Ranford deal happen. His final year in the NHL was 2000, where Ranford returned to Edmonton as a free-agent backing up Tommy Salo before announcing his retirement on April 24. Hockey analysts admire Ranfords ability, and tend to give him the benefit of the doubt when it comes to statistics, given the fact that he was only 34 years old when he retired. Post-NHL career Bill served as the Goalie Coach for the WHL Vancouver Giants for the 2004-2005 and 2005-2006 seasons. On July 10, 2006 he was named the goaltending coach of the Los Angeles Kings. He is also a part-owner of the Burnaby Express of the British Columbia Hockey League (Tier II Junior). Career statistics Regular season Post season Awards *1986 - WHL 2nd All-Star Team *1988, 1990 - Stanley Cup *1990 - Conn Smythe Trophy MVP *1991 - NHL All-Star Game *1991 - Canada Cup (Team Canada) *1991 - Canada Cup MVP *1994 - Hockey World Champinionship (Team Canada, previously Canada won 1961) *1994 - Hockey World Champinionship tournament MVP *1996 - World Cup (Team Canada) Transactions *June 15, 1985 - Ranford drafted by Boston *March 8, 1988 - Ranford traded from Boston to Edmonton, along with Geoff Courtnall in exchange for Andy Moog *January 11, 1996 - Ranford traded from Edmonton to Boston in exchange for Sean Brown, Mariusz Czerkawski and a 1st round draft pick (Matthieu Descoteaux) *March 1, 1997 - Ranford traded from Boston to Washington, along with Adam Oates and Rick Tocchet in exchange for Jason Allison, Anson Carter, and Jim Carey *June 18, 1998 - Ranford traded from Washington to Tampa Bay in exchange for a 2nd and 3rd round draft pick (Todd Hornung) *March 23, 1999 - Ranford traded from Tampa Bay to Detroit in exchange for a conditional draft pick. *August 4, 1999 - Ranford signs with Edmonton. External links *Oilers Ranford Bio * *Ranford at IMDB Category:Born in 1966 Category:Boston Bruins draft picks Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Conn Smythe Trophy winners Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Maine Mariners players Category:NHL All-Stars Category:New Westminster Bruins alumni Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Tampa Bay Lightning players Category:Washington Capitals players Category:Retired in 2000